youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Petscop
Petscop is a YouTube channel created on March 11, 2017, which hosts an ongoing series on Let's Plays of an allegedly lost PlayStation game of the same name, developed by the company Garalina around the year 1997. This series is directed by an unknown player who names himself in-game as "Paul". He claims to have found the game and uploads footage of it online to proof he is not lying. At first sight, the game Petscop appears to be an innocent, pet-collecting game which was left unfinished and never released. However, as the series progresses, the game reveals more and more of its obscure and creepy nature. Episodes As of March 22, 2018, the channel has uploaded 13 videos. Each of those show Paul playing and finding mysteries within the game. Petscop (Uploaded March 12, 2017) The first episode of Petscop starts with the game booting up. As he creates a new file, Paul states he started recording his gameplay to proof he wasn't lying about the game. Upon loading, the main character reveals itself to be a yellow humanoid. To begin with, Paul enters a place called "Gift Plane" and receives a message from the staff explaining there are 8 homes to visit and 48 pets remaining. However, the game shows signs of being unfinished since only one of the homes, "Even Care", is available on the map. Inside Even Care are collectibles which seem to have no clear purpose, locked doors the main character is unable to open, and creatures known as "pets", to collect through puzzle solving. Paul captures the first pets he encounters: Amber, Pen, Wavey and Randice. However, he finds a final pet called Roneth that seems impossible to capture. It is at this point where Paul coments there was a note attached to the game which mentions a secret code. Right after its input, the background music stops playing. Paul guides his character out of Even Care, and the screen remains black longer than expected. When done, his character is found in a dark grass area outside a red brick building. Despite not being able to find anything last time he played, Paul eventually stumbles upon a wooden door. It is at this point when he starts a blind gameplay. Paul ends the video requesting any clue from the viewers to open the door. Petscop 2 (Uploaded April 1, 2017) The episode starts where last one was left out. A unknown high-pitched melody sounds and the door mysteriously opens revealing a staircase. Paul notices this detail and enters the doors. The new area has an even shorter sight range.... progress Petscop 3 (Uploaded April 2, 2017) Petscop 4 (Uploaded April 7, 2017) Petscop 5 (Uploaded April 11, 2017) Petscop 6 (Uploaded April 20, 2017) Petscop 7 (Uploaded April 29, 2017) Petscop 8 (Uploaded May 9, 2017) Petscop 9 (Uploaded May 24, 2017) Petscop 10 (Uploaded May 31, 2017) Petscop 11 (Uploaded December 25, 2017) Petscop 12 (Uploaded January 4, 2018) Petscop 13 (Uploaded March 11, 2018) Community Not much after its appearance, the Petscop series has attracted the attention of many across the internet. Communities such as the subreddit r/Petscop and the Petscop Wiki have dedicated themselves to document and decipher its clues. This led to the creation of a Google Docs document, currently posted on r/Petscop, which summarizes the information available within the game, as well as external information for references and/or theories. The last version of this document (as of March 19th, 2018) can be found on this link. This series has also been featured on The Game Theorists channel on 3 videos . Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2017 Category:Male YouTubers